


Don't Waste It

by ChaoticTrickster



Series: Let No Man Put Asunder [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, End of story, Fluff, Happy Birthday, Loki has a heart, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and they won, it's very teeth rotting, sheer fluffiness, they fought Thanos, they have hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticTrickster/pseuds/ChaoticTrickster
Summary: It's been a year. A good year. And Tony Stark can finally say, honestly, that he is good.Happy Birthday, Tony! <3





	Don't Waste It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end. It's very short, but it didn't want to be longer. I thought it fitting to end the series on Tony Stark's birthday again. I really wanted to write more about Fenrir here, but, alas, such was not to be. I hope you enjoy the fluffiness! Tony Stark deserves happiness, so I thought maybe somebody should finally write him being happy.

It had been a year.

Tony took a sip from the mug of tea in his hand and thought back on his last birthday, the day that had started it all. He thought about the silver phone and his desperation, but instead of a feeling of hatred and loathing rising up in him at the thought of who he had been, he just took another sip of his tea.

That person had been a product of years of abuse, neglect, abandonment, and far too much alcohol. Tony wasn’t that person any more, but he didn’t hate him either. He couldn’t- not when that person had been able to save so many lives.

It had been three months since the defeat of Thanos, since the combined forces of Earth, Jotunheim, Asgard, Helheim, and Fenrir’s Tricksters had driven the Mad Titan into the abyss. The Infinity Stones were safe and removed from any one person’s control, as were the Gauntlets. It was over and done.

Not to say, of course, that there still wasn’t a need for the Avengers, for Iron Man. It wasn’t as though Tony had thrown away his suit or that the world had been utterly peaceful, but the massive, looming threat was gone, and the problems that arose now seemed so  _ small _ compared to that. Even when the fate of the world was hanging in the balance- hey, at least it wasn’t the fate of the entire fucking universe.

Loki’s children had moved on, returned back to their home dimensions and rules. Jormi had not, to the surprise of some, advocated his rule of Jotunheim, while Fenrir had left behind the Black Rangers for a time, though he still came to their aid when they called. It wasn’t as though the Crypt no longer needed protection. Hela split her time between her home plane and her girlfriend, Caitlyn, as mortals could not be sustained in the land of the dead.

And Loki himself? Well, he’d never left. Much as he promised all those months ago, he had stayed by Tony’s side through every battle and every turn, and, even now that Thanos was gone, he aided the Avengers when necessary. And when not, he sat on the sidelines and made jokes.

It wasn’t as though Loki was ever going to  _ stop _ being a Trickster.

And Tony would never want him to change.

“Thinking profound thoughts?” Loki asked curiously as he came out and joined Tony as he stood on the balcony, looking out over New York City.

“Just wondering what you got me for my birthday,” Tony responded with a grin, turning slightly as Loki settled in beside him, wrapping his long arm around Tony’s broad shoulders.

“What, helping you defeat the biggest threat to the multiverse in our lifetimes wasn’t enough?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “How long are you going to keep harping on that?”

Loki’s eyes glittered. “Eternity,” he whispered, pressing his lips briefly to Tony’s in a soft kiss. When he pulled away, he gave Tony a brief status update. “The so-called New Avengers are taking care of a problem in Chicago. They’ll be back in time for dinner.”

“Peter?”

Loki grinned, all innocence. “Which one?”

Tony gave him a look, and Loki laughed.

“He’s coming straight here from school.” Loki paused for a beat. “Hela is bringing Quill later.”

Tony choked on his tea.

Loki grinned. “Is he really  _ that _ attractive?”

“Shut up,” Tony muttered, a faint blush creeping up his neck.

“I suppose I just have eyes for no one but you,” Loki mused in a thoughtful tone.

“I  _ do not _ have a thing for Quill,” Tony grumbled.

“Of course not. Which is precisely why I asked him how open he was to a threesome.”

Tony choked again. “You DID WHAT?!?”

Loki laughed. “You are far too easy lately.”

Tony took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart before muttering, “Only because it’s the sort of thing you might actually do.”

Loki chuckled again, and there was a moment of peaceful silence.

“You know, now that I think about it, that really would have made an excellent birthday present,” Loki commented.

Tony rolled his eyes, not reacting this time. “You’d be jealous.”

Loki looked him flat in the eyes. “You love me?”

“Of course.”

“Then I’d be fine.” Loki stole Tony’s tea and took a sip. “Did Banner make this?”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “He has good taste.”

Loki smiled fondly. “That he does.”

“Hey, Lokes?”

“Yes, Anthony?”

“I just…. I wanted to say thank you.” Tony turned to face his husband directly, taking a deep breath as he did so. “A year ago, I was a mess, and you showed up, and you made me a promise. A promise that you would stand by my side. A promise that I would have my friends and family again. A promise that I would have you. And it’s not like everything over this past year has been a walk in the park, but… you stayed. You lived up to your promise.”  _ When so many others haven’t. _ “So thank you. Thank you.”

Loki stared at him for a long moment, and then pulled his mate into a tight hug. “I will  _ always _ be here for you, Anthony. I made those vows on our wedding night, and I’ll make them again as many times as you need me to. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

There was a beat, and then Loki pulled back and pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead with a broad grin. In the background, they could hear some of the others, Tony’s family and friends, start to make their way into the penthouse.

“Happy Birthday, Anthony Edward Stark.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
